The Batman (DCCU film)
'''The Batman '''is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics character Batman. It will be an installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Ben Affleck, who also stars in the film, reprising his role as the titular character. The film was written by Geoff Johns, and produced by Jonathan Nolan. The film features an ensemble cast of Ben Affleck, Nicholas Braun, Alex Meraz, Jena Malone, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Jeremy Irons, William H. Macy, Frank Sivero, and Danny Glover. Synopsis After the organization of the Justice League, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City to fight crime as Batman once again. He is reunited with some of his former allies, and he is for the most part back in business. However, soon his past will haunt him when he goes up against a new adversary who wears a familiar face. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Bruce Wayne is a billionaire socialite in Gotham City who became the vigilante Batman to avenge the murder of his parents when he was ten years old. He retired several years before after the death of Jason Todd, the second Robin, and the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, the daughter of police Commissioner James Gordon. However, he returned to crimefighting after a conflict with Superman as well as a conflict with Amanda Waller and ARGUS. *Nicholas Braun as Jason Todd- Jason Todd was the second Robin who was kidnapped and murdered by the Joker. Jason's death was the main reason that Bruce Wayne stopped being Batman, as he felt responsible for putting a youth in danger. By unknown means, Jason has returned to Gotham City, leading the Red Hood gang, and intends to terrorize Batman, as he feels wronged that Batman would let the Joker live after what happened. Dylan O'Brien portrays Jason in flashbacks as Robin. *Alex Meraz as Dick Grayson/Nightwing- Dick Grayson was the first Robin, who had a falling out with Bruce after he faked his own death. Dick and Bruce started working together again during the ARGUS conflict, where Dick operated as an agent and secretly helped Batman. However, Dick left ARGUS after Amanda Waller discovered that he was working with Batman. He now works alongside Batman again, now going by the name "Nightwing". *Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle- Barbara Gordon is the daughter of James Gordon, the Commissioner of Gotham City Police. Barbara formerly worked with Batman as Batgirl until she was kidnapped by the Joker and paralyzed from the waist down by Harley Quinn. Her father blamed Batman for what happened, and threatened to have him arrested. This was another reason why Bruce retired. Barbara soon began to work alongside Batman again, now operating as a computer hacker under the codename "Oracle". *Jared Leto as the Joker- The Joker is a maniacal sociopath who hates Batman as he feels personally wronged by him. At first Batman didn't consider the Joker anything more than a regular criminal he had to deal with. This all changed when the Joker killed Jason Todd. After that their relationship became much more personal and obsessive. After the ARGUS conflict, the Joker and Harley Quinn are now free, and Batman is putting all his effort into bringing them in. *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn- Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who was manipulated by the Joker and fell in love with him. She became the Joker's personal servant, and became willing to do whatever he asked, no matter how degrading. However their relationship took a turn after the Joker murdered Jason Todd and forced Harley to beat Barbara Gordon, which resulted in Barbara being paralyzed from the waist down. After the ARGUS incident, Harley fell in love with Joker again and they continued their criminal ways. *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth- Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's butler and father figure. Alfred is incredibly wise and helpful, but he is also very tough and ordering. He was a member of the Royal Marines, and still helps Bruce train even in his older days. *William H. Macy as Commissioner James Gordon- James Gordon is the Commissioner of Police in Gotham City. He hunted down Batman for weeks after his daughter was paralyzed by Harley Quinn, and he held a grudge against him for that event. He moved to Bludhaven with his wife Sarah after Batman had been gone for several years. After Batman's return, Gordon returned to Gotham. Batman and Gordon eventually reconciled after Batman revealed what happened to Jason. *Frank Sivero as Roman Sionis- Roman Sionis is the newest crime kingpin of Gotham. He inherited the crime family from Carmine Falcone, and now controls the entire Gotham mob. His organization is targeted by the Red Hood gang, and Sionis is almost killed by Jason Todd during an attack on his penthouse. *Danny Glover as Lucius Fox- Lucius Fox is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who provides Batman with most of his technological needs. Trivia *Jason Todd does not wear his iconic red helmet in the film, as the writers didn't want people to "nitpick the fact that he's called 'Red Hood' but he wears a red helmet." Jason does wear a literal red hood when attempting to conceal his identity, as well as his domino mask from his Robin days. *Jason is not actually credited as Red Hood in the film. He is only credited as Jason Todd, as he is never actually referred to as Red Hood in the film, but rather just the leader of the Red Hood gang. *The casting directors had a hard time choosing between Nicholas Braun and Dylan O'Brien for the role of Jason Todd, so they decided to include both actors. Braun portrayed the present day Jason, while O'Brien portrayed Jason as Robin during flashbacks. Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:DC Category:DC Comics